


Cribbed Conversations

by writeouttamind



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeouttamind/pseuds/writeouttamind
Summary: After renovating the farmer Summer's home, Robin leaves a crib as a special gift. Awkward conversations for Sebastian ensues.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Cribbed Conversations

With the groan of the front door and the sound of heavy boots tromping above, Sebastian knew that dinner time was likely approaching. Adding a few comments to his code (as a reminder of where he left off), he committed his work locally. 

Sure enough, moments later, the gruff voice of Demetrius called down, declaring dinner.

Sebastian made his way up the stairs, avoiding the creaky third step out of habit. The smell of melted cheese and cauliflower wafted his way. Maru’s favourite. ‘Round the table sat his family, already digging into the spread of dishes across the table. His mom, with vibrant red hair, was covered in a layer of dirt and sweat, but had a happy smile on her face.

“Finished up at the farmer’s place then?” Demetrius asked, while Sebastian seated himself.

“Yeah, all done! That old farmhouse has great bones. I was able to build a really great addition.”

Sebastian helped himself to the dishes, the cheesy cauliflower producing a satisfying ‘plop’ on the plate, while his mother carried on about the wood she used. She was proud of her work.

“I left her a little surprise as well.” She finished.

“Oh?” Asked Sebastian, curious for the first time.

“Well,” Said his mom, with a wistful sigh, “You and Summer have been dating for quite a while now, and it got me thinking about the future.”

Forks around the table paused.

“I built her a crib.”

“WHAT!?” 

“I mean, I know I’m probably a bit too young to be a grandma at this point-”

“Honey, do you really imagine Sebastian is mature enough to have kids?” Asked Demetrius.

“Oh, imagine the cute little emo babies running around.” Said Maru.

“Hold, up. Hold up.” Exclaimed Sebastian, “You built my girlfriend a crib?”

“It’s a really nice crib…” Her voice wavered, as if now unsure about the decision.

Sebastian brought his palm to his face, “This is really awkward, mom. What if she doesn’t even want kids?”

Robin grimaced a bit, “It seemed like a good idea at the time… I mean, she can just get rid of it if she doesn’t want it. Though I’d like to repurpose that wood.”

The few bites of cheesy vegetable Sebastian had eaten felt like a solid lump in his stomach. 

“I gotta go.” Sebastian stood to leave.

“Oh Sebby, don’t be upset.” Pleaded his mom.

“Sit down.” Commanded Demetrius.

Ignoring both of them, Sebastian pivoted on his heel and took off down the hall. Whipping his black leather jacket on, he left out the front door in a huff.

-

It was a clear night, and the walk to the lake’s edge was peaceful.

Part of him wanted to run immediately to Summer to explain, and the other felt embarrassed and wanted to hide from her for as long as possible. How did you explain to someone that your mother was a bit presumptuous in building a crib, and he had no intentions of impregnating her anytime soon. 

Not that he was planning on it. 

Though, he had to admit to himself that he had been picturing what life on the farm could be like.

But he wasn’t about to go and have that conversation. Just thinking about it made his whole body stiffen with cringe. 

He needed a cigarette.

Fumbling through his pockets with shaky hands, he found what he was looking for. He only had a couple left - he had been trying to cut back lately.

He inhaled deeply, the warm, roasty flavour filling his lungs. With an exhale, he felt some of the tension leave his body.

Summer was very easy-going. She’d probably laugh the whole thing off. Maybe they could share the laugh.

“Seb?” an unexpected voice rang out, interrupting his tidal wave of anxious thoughts.

He turned, spotting the plum coloured locks of Abigail.

“Hey Abby, what are you doing out here?” he said with all the air of feigned calmness,

“Just exploring.”

Typical Abigail. She was a seeker of adventure, always putting on a tough front. On her belt was a sword, and she’d clearly been hanging out near the entrance of the mine.

Tonight, she wavered on her feet as if looking unsure. It seemed a bit unlike her.

“You okay?” He let out another puff of smoke. Maybe someone else’s problems could prove to be a distraction.

“Kind of. Just, a lot of thoughts, y’know?”

He nodded sympathetically. He could certainly understand having too many thoughts rattling around inside.

“I’ve been meaning to ask…” She continued.

He let her draw out the silence. As if bracing herself for something difficult, she took a deep breath.

“If….if Summer hadn’t have asked you out, do you think we would have...ever…”

Sebastian choked on his cigarette. Hacking loudly, he struggled to regain composure. Abigail smacked him roughly on the back as he willed oxygen back into his lungs.

“Sorry, sorry…I just, need to know”

“Abs…” He wheezed, not really sure what to say.

A crunch of boots and fox-like red hair appeared from amongst the trees - his mother had decided to chase after him. Without noting the awkwardness of the current situation, or the red-face of her nearly suffocated son, Robin launched into apologies.

“Sebby, I’m sorry. You’re right - I shouldn’t have built Summer a crib.”

“A...crib...?” Abigail's eyes widened.

Sebastian wished that the world would open up and swallow him into the void. 

“I just thought - you two are so cute together - and I want you to have a future. It makes me happy to see you so happy, I just got carried away. Hey, Abigail.”

Sebastian continued to hope that a shadow person would appear and drag his body into the sewers. It would be far easier to never return than to figure out how to respond. 

“Anyways, Seb. Come back to dinner when you’re done. Abigail, you are welcome to join.”

She paused a moment, before realizing a response wasn’t forthcoming. Sebastian waited until he heard the sound of the door, before returning his gaze to Abigail.

Her eyes were staring at the ground, and she shuffled her feet nervously.

“Guess it’s pretty serious huh? A crib! Wow. I was just curious, I guess. I guess, I should go-” She still wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Look…” Started Sebastian, stopping Abigail in her tracks, “My mom’s a nut, but with Summer...yeah. I like her a lot. If she hadn't moved here, I don’t know - It’s hard to say.”

Sebastian felt it would be a bit unfair to Abigail to admit he had liked her previously. He didn’t want to give her the wrong idea. He knew he’d likely replay this whole conversation in the late hours of the night. Cringing at what he said, and thinking of all the things he should have said instead.

“Yeah - it’s cool.” She laughed nervously, “I like Summer too. I just, I guess I missed my chance hey?”

“You’ll find your knight.” He said lamely.

“I am the knight, you mean my squire.” Her small smile seemed genuine.

“I’m sorry…” He added.

“Really, it’s fine. I’m sorry for asking. I just… wanted closure I suppose. So your mom built Summer a crib, sounds like it didn’t go over well?”

Sebastian grimaced, “I just found out.” 

Abigail laughed lightly. “Well, I hope your convo with her is less awkward than this was.”

“Ugh.” 

“I wonder if your face could get any redder.” She teased. “But, I better go. My dad is probably flipping out. See you Friday - yeah?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian nodded. Grateful that at least Abigail still wanted to be his friend.

-

Finally alone, Sebastian paused to enjoy the quiet of the night. He didn’t particularly want to go back inside, and he didn’t want to walk across town - he couldn’t stand another human interaction that night. He had enough uncomfortableness to last for quite some time. 

He decided to take a walk to the mountain path towards the train. He might spy Linus, but he typically kept to himself. Linus understood the need to be alone.

Easily absorbed back into his own thoughts - he did not expect to see the mermaid blue hair of Summer standing at the train platform digging into a box. 

Sebastian’s heart began to pound wildly. He was not ready to have the awkward crib conversation. Yet, despite his misgivings his feet started to automatically navigate towards her.

It appeared she was reading some kind of note.

“Hey.” 

She looked up, a smile cracking across her face, “Hi!”

“What are you doing?” Sebastian asked casually, stuffing his trembling hands into his jacket pockets.

“Chasing a riddle it seems. I have to put ten beets in the mayor’s fridge.”

Sebastian wanted to smile, but the swirl of butterflies and cheese in his stomach prevented him.

“Are you alright?” She asked suddenly, as if noting his dower demeanour. 

He hesitated. He could either avoid the conversation, or rip the bandaid off. Now he knew how Abby had felt. 

Taking a deep breath, he asked, “How do you feel about the renos my mom did?”

She cocked her head, it was, afterall, a strange change of topic. 

“They’re wonderful. You should see how much bigger the kitchen is - amazing woman.” She smiled, “Why?”

“She mentioned…” He cringed, “That she built you a crib?”

At this she did truly laugh. “Yeah she did. Dropping some hints for the future, I suppose!”

“You’re not mad?” He asked.

“No - I mean, I was a little surprised. But not mad. I think it’s kind of sweet, really. Her way of saying she approves of me?”

Sebastian stayed silent. She had reacted just the way he had envisioned earlier. Why had he been so nervous?

“You’re not okay with it though.” Summer added. It wasn’t a question.

“I just-” His chest felt tight. 

“It’s okay, Seb. I don’t have any sort of expectations.” Her smile fell slightly.

If anything, that hurt him more. He was giving her the wrong impression. It wasn’t that he didn’t want those things, perhaps, he wasn’t sure what she wanted.

“Do you want kids?” He asked.

“Someday, sure. With the right person.”

He wondered what that meant. Was he a “right person” type of guy? What did it mean for now if he wasn’t? Why were they even dating if she didn’t think he was the right person?

“Seb?” She said, prodding lightly, “Do you?”

“Do I?” He asked stupidly.

“Want kids?”

His mind was blank - how do you know such a thing? To want kids? He didn’t love the way his step-father has raised him. Always making him the outcast of the family.

“I’m not sure.” He said truthfully, “I guess I’d be scared to raise them wrong.”

“I think every parent is afraid of that. That’s why you need a good partner.”

For a moment they both stayed silent. They were getting into a weird territory and he hadn’t cleared the uncomfortableness. If they left it as it were now, an awkward wall would be built between them.

Habitually, Summer checked her watch. She was always watching the time, for she had a thousand things to do.

“Before you go…” He swallowed, and their eyes met again.

She waited, like he had for Abigail.

“Someday...I’d like to be that person. For you.” His hand automatically jumped from his pocket to the back of his head in a nervous scratch, “If-if that’s what you wanted of course.”

Her arms shot out and wrapped them around his neck, pulling his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes, a dreamy expression on her face.

“I love you, Sebastian.”

A spark of light flared up within his chest - his heart felt ready to burst. He had not known that he could feel so relieved and happy all at once. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her back.

“I love you too.” He said with a full grin on his face. 

She pulled her face back to stare into his eyes, “Do you think you could imagine living with me on the farm some day?”

A new wave of warmth cascaded through him, “I know it sounds ridiculous. But I have been thinking about it.”

Summer smiled, and his chest felt feather light.

“I was worried,” she admitted, “You said you always wanted to go to the city. I never wanted to hold you back.”

As if a blanket had been whipped off his head and the world revealed before him, at last he understood.

“That’s why you didn’t have expectations?” 

She nodded, “And why I assumed you are upset about the crib.”

“It was never about me,” realizing it as he said it, “I guess I was worried about scaring you off.”

“Sebastian, I-” Summer bit her lip indecisively. 

Then, with a sudden fury, she threw down her large sack, and began rummaging wildly through the various pockets.

“I bought this off a sailor. Creepy dude. But I wasn’t sure-”

Tossing out a handful of rocks and what looked like weeds onto the train platform, she pulled out a small spiraled blue shell.

“Summer!?”

“I’d like you to be my person, too. If you can imagine being on the farm with me, then, nothing would make me happier.”

He took the spiraled shell from her hands - fireworks bursting inside his brain.

“Let’s get married.”


End file.
